Untitled
by xfunkyxfr3shx
Summary: Ever wonder how Gabriella really could've met Troy without all the Hollywood magic? Full summary inside. Troyella. Different summary, same story!


**Summary: Ever wonder how Gabriella really could've met Troy without all the Hollywood magic? The pressure of Gabriella transferring to yet another new school has got her thinking of how she could change her old ways of being the "super genius" to becoming more popular. She meets the cute guy of the school, Troy Bolton who is also in every one of her classes- who then secretly finds out her hidden talent. **

** (a/n) – Hey guys! This is my first story! I was thinking about HSM and I was like: the way Troy and Gabriella meet is so…fairytale like. I felt like putting more of a real life twist to HSM. Oh and Gabriella is kinda OOC since she just seems too shy and stuff in the movie. But anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own it.**

Gabriella's POV

"Mom my stomach," I complained. I HAVE to get out of here. Another new school? And in the middle of the school year? Ugh. I'm going to KILL whoever made my mom transfer. "It's always nervous on the first day at a new school. You'll do great. You always do. And I made my company promise that I can't be transferred again until you graduate."

"I've reviewed your impressive transcripts. I expect your light will shine very brightly here at East High," Principle Matsui added. Yeah, just what I need. To stick out again.

"I don't want to be the school's freaky genius girl again," I whimpered. How's THAT for a get-out-of-school excuse? "Just be Gabriella." Hmph. Fine. I turned around and stepped up the stairs wondering if my luck would be any better here at East High.

After going to the office and getting all my papers and such I stepped into my new homeroom. Seemed like a wild bunch. Sitting on desks, texting on cell phones, throwing basketballs? I knew that this school had lots of pride for their sport but I mean really! In homeroom? Trying to blend in, I picked a seat in the back. Oh! A cute guy with brown shaggy hair just looked at me! Ugh….nevermind. Some blond chick just sat in front of him and giggled. So….he's popular. Nothing I didn't expect. How could you be that cute and not be popular anyway?

Then the lady in the weird clothes sitting in the front of the room got up and stood in front of us. "I trust you all had splendid holidays." Pshhhh. Yeah. Sitting in my room reading my book all day was DEFINITELY splendid. "Check the sign up sheets in the lobby for new activities, _Mr. Bolton,_" she glared at him. Immediately he sat down.

She then continued droning on, "Especially our winter _musicale_. We will have singles auditions for our supporting roles and pairs auditions for our two leads. MR. DANFORTH! This is a place for learning, not a hockey arena." Where did she get hockey from? He's holding a **basketball. **She's weird AND blind? Either that or stupid. "There is also a final sign up for next weeks scholastic decathlon competition. Chem. club president Taylor Mckessie can answer all of your questions about that."

Soon enough the bell rang and I made a beeline for the door. That was my plan for the day. The faster I got out of class, the faster I could go home. Not looking where I was going, I slammed right smack into somebody. "Sorry," I quickly apologized. 10 minutes in the new school and I've already made a complete fool of myself. "It's alright," said a boy's voice. Great! It's a guy. I looked up to see who was the victim of my clumsiness and, just my luck; it's the cute guy! God…why do you hate me? Did I do something wrong? I quickly grabbed my stuff and tried to help with his when we reached for the same book and our hands touched. I SWEAR I could feel electricity running up my arm. Weird. I whipped my hand away and looked up into cobalt blue eyes. "Sorry," I said again, while getting up and blushing madly. "It's alright," he smiled. Oh God. What a beautiful smile. No! Focus, Gabriella. Get out. GET OUT. We stood there for a little in silence. He was just standing there looking at me and grinning. "**GET OUT!"** that voice in my head screamed. "I have to go. I'm going to be late for class." And with that I ran out the room. Smooth, Montez. Smooth.

I glanced at my schedule and groaned inwardly. Chemistry in the morning. It's AMAZING how much luck I have. I easily found the room. Once again, I took a seat in the back. On the board in big letters was: Ms. Hutchinson. I looked around and didn't see anyone else familiar besides the chemistry club president from homeroom.

After doodling a bit in my notebook the bell rang and I saw a flash of green come in through the doorway. "Nice of you to join us Mr. Bolton," Ms. Hutchinson playfully glared at him. It's HIM again. FANTASTIC! Just fantastic. He gave another one of those amazing smiles and looked around, as did I. The only available seat was next to me. SHOOT ME. Why don't you just SHOOT me? Grinning, he ran over and took his seat.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I stepped out of the classroom. That was _THE _most difficult chemistry class of my life. His gosh darn smile is just so distracting! I just can't help stealing little glances at him. He's adorable! The way he taps his pencil against the desk, the way he scratches his head at a hard question, the way he…NO! STOP IT! Ugh. I slapped myself on the forehead and continued into the swarm of students trying to figure out where my next class was.

* * *

RIIIING! Finally. The school day is over. I ran over to my locker thinking about how my day went. Pretty good besides Troy Bolton being in each and every one of my classes. I quickly stuffed all of my heavy books into my blue messenger bag and shut my locker. Everyone was gone by now since it took me a long time to find my way back to my locker. Beep. Beep. Beep. My cell phone! Good thing everyone else left already. I'd be in trouble. "Hello?"

"Hey Gabi. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be a little late. I'm stuck in traffic."

"But mom!"

"Sorry honey! I'll be there in 10 minutes!"

"But-" Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. She hung up on me. Where do I go now? I guess I'll explore a little so that I don't have such a hard time looking for classes again tomorrow. After about five minutes of walking around I caught sight of the music room. I stepped in and the first thing that caught my sight was the piano. Well I HAVE been taking lessons since I was five. Might as well. I set my bag down beside the piano, sat down on the bench, lay my fingers on the keys and began to play one of my favorite songs.

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

No One's POV

As Gabriella finished her song, Troy Bolton smiled from behind the door. "She has a beautiful voice," he said in his head. Gabriella then got up and headed for the door. Seeing this, Troy dashed to the gym where his dad was waiting for him. "Gabriella Montez," he grinned.


End file.
